


Dreams of Desire

by SweetLiliumPoison



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Daydreaming, M/M, Non-Con tag to be safe, depends on the feedback I get, maybe be part of a bigger story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLiliumPoison/pseuds/SweetLiliumPoison
Summary: This is an excerpt from a story I may or may not write based around the AU I created where Spock ran away from Vulcan when he was still very young because he couldn’t take the abuse he suffered there and instead became a pirate captain. Jim joined Starfleet on Captain’s Pike’s dare and became his First Officer. Spock and his crew had been watching the Enterprise very closely when tasked to retrieve something from the ship, but Spock became slightly obsessed with Jim while doing so.





	Dreams of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on the feedback I get from this, I might flesh out this universe and make it into an actual story.

Spock; Captain of the pirate vessel Night’s Hangman and easily one of the most feared beings in this sector of space; smiled as he watched his latest conquest on the viewscreen. James T. Kirk, First Officer of the USS Enterprise, made quite the delicious sight tied spread-eagle to his bed. It had been two hours since Spock had his men tie James to the bed under precise instructions, but since the chronometer was covered James probably felt that it had been far longer than that.

Nervousness was obviously starting to overwhelm James, and in desperation, he tested the bindings more firmly. The ropes keeping his arms above his head didn’t give an inch, and tugging at the ones tethering his legs to either post at the end of the bed only served to upset the robes he had been dressed in.

Spock took a moment to admire the practically translucent outfit the young man had been forced into. While the under robe was a plain design and made of a simple white material that fell about halfway down James’ thighs, the over robe fell to his ankles and made of an expensive silk chiffon material in a gradient blue shade that perfectly matched his eyes at the bottom. Both were being held closed by a satin sash tied at his hip. Aside from the robe, Spock knew that James was naked.

Spock decided that he had made both himself and his prize wait long enough and strode through the shared bathroom into First Officer’s quarters. Instantly James’ sharp eyes were on him, sizing him up, and Spock was thankful he took the time to get himself cleaned up. Spock was dressed in his customary outfit; covered head to toe in black leather and metal buckles with a knee-length brownish-red coat. It was extremely alluring on his frame, and he knew he looked every bit the pirate captain that he was.

Spock did not miss the appreciative, if not slightly intimidated look, James threw his way.

The Vulcan looked him over in return and did not miss James shuddering at the hungry look he gave. Spock walked over to stand by the bed and gently rested a heavy hand on James’ hip, teasing a finger underneath the sash.

When James didn’t say anything the Vulcan spoke, “You must be confused if your silence is anything to go by. Very uncharacteristic for you, Mr. Kirk,” he teased easily, “I am Captain S’chn T’gai Spock, and I have taken over your ship.”

James just frowned, “Where are the captain and the rest of the crew?”

Spock was amused at the show of bravado, “They are currently safe. Whether they remain that way depends on your actions.” The pirate captain accentuated his comment by squeezing James’ hip hard but not painfully so.

James gasped softly and squirmed again, and when he caught sight of the hungry look Spock knew was on his face the human couldn’t keep the tremble out of his voice, “Wha...what do you mean?”

Spock smiled as a thrill of heat ran through his body, “Simply put, Mr. Kirk,” He said smoothly as he slid his hand up the side of James’ body, catching on the edge of the sash and undoing it slightly, “I find you highly fascinating and find myself wanting to know you.”

James laughed bitterly, “I doubt that means you want to talk about my likes, dislikes, and family life.”

Spock looks James in the eye, “I will not lie, I desire your body and intend to take what I want, but I also want to know you. In that way, I will take everything you care to share.”

James trembled at the implications, and Spock chuckled softly under his breath as he ran his hand up James’ arm. The human squeezed his eyes shut as Spock raised his other hand to caress his face.

Spock amused himself for a few moments stroking the soft flesh of James’ face and neck  
While the human just tried to ignore him. Spock quickly tired of being ignored and pulled back to adjust his position.

James risked a glance at the pirate, earning another feral smile as the Vulcan straddled him. Spock’s smile grew as James squeaked at the motions and squirmed under him, and the pirate waited for him to stop moving before settling fully on his thighs.

James swallowed hard as Spock started to touch him again. The Vulcan ran his hands up Jim’s abdomen and over his chest before moving off to his sides and running his hands back down his body stopping on his thighs. 

He slipped his fingers between the part of the robe to touch the soft flesh of Jim’s inner thigh and relished in the strong tremble that racked through the body below him.

Spock rubbed gentle circles into the flesh under his fingertips and didn’t miss the way Jim’s breath caught in his throat or how his heart rate speed up.

Spock pushed a little harder and moved his hands up James’ thighs, simultaneously parting the thin fabric a little and earning a soft moan from the human.

Spock looked up to see the soft pink tone staining James’ checks and neck at the same time he noticed the slightly spicy musk in the air. He could not keep the wicked, self-satisfied smirk off his face as he realized James was becoming aroused.

Spock was overcome with the desire to rip the robe from James’ body and claim what he knew was his. He had more control than that, though, and he would not risk scaring or hurting his human when he was starting to respond positively to Spock’s desires. Besides, Spock had the robe specially made for James, and it had been expensive. It would be a shame to ruin it.

Spock leaned forward and rested the length of his body along James’, the position allowing him to feel his human’s arousal. Spock raised his hands, one resting on the side of his human’s face the other on his hip, and kissed him passionately. James gasped in surprise and Spock to the chance to slip his tongue into the warm cavern open to him now. 

Spock moved the hand that was resting on his human’s hip to the sash and kissed him harder as he undid the knot and pulled the sash lose.

James pulled away from him with a strangled cry, but Spock didn’t try to reclaim his lips. Instead, the Vulcan sat back up and grabbed the edges of the robe, intent on exposing his human’s body.

James seemed to understand what he was going to do, not that it was hard to figure out, for he suddenly cried out, “Wa..wait! Please, don’t!”

Spock did still and looked up at James’ suddenly pale face, “Why? You know this will happen eventually. I intend to take what I want, so why not just take care of it now?”

James choked on a sob, “Please...please, I can’t right now. I just can’t, please.”

Spock heaved a deep sigh but relented. James was very stressed, and while Spock would take him, he didn’t want to hurt him seriously, and that was all that would happen in his current state.

“Fine, I will not take you tonight. Make no mistake I will have you, but for tonight we will simply continue with our previous activities,” Spock said as he tied the sash again.

James choked back another sob but nodded. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A sudden, loud knock at Spock’s door shocked him from his daydream. He took a minute to adjust himself and called for whoever it was to enter.

Nyota Uhura; Spock’s First Officer, Communications Expert, and one of the only people he would call a friend; walked in and stopped by the desk. She gave him a very critical once over and simply said, “You were daydreaming about Kirk again, weren’t you, sir?”

Spock was not surprised that Nyota saw right through him as always, and did not try to deny it, “I will make him mine, Nyota.”

Nyota sighed but did not argue. Instead, she handed him a data chip and said, “The new Intel from our spies aboard the Enterprise, Captain. There is a lot of relevant data involving the ship’s layout, shift changes, and more detailed information on certain personal. I made sure to highlight the necessity of not underestimating Captain Pike or Commander Kirk, and made sure to have the two of them shadowed.”

Spock nodded as he accepted the chip, “Very good, Nyota. Is there anything else?”

Nyota just gestured to the chip, “As I said, Sir, I made sure that Captain Pike and Commander Kirk were well followed, but the Commander especially as he is considered the bigger threat of the two. Our men were quite… thorough in their investigation, and there are pictures and details I believe you might very much enjoy seeing on that chip.”

Spock can’t stop the smile as her meaning finally takes. There were some less than suitable pictures in there that she and her spies had gotten for him of his obsession. He didn’t say anything more than a simple thank you, before dismissing her, though. He knew she would understand the depth of his gratitude.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you'd like to see more of this universe.


End file.
